Trust Me
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: oOo Warning, Walgi, don't approve, don't read oOo Waluigi has broken into Luigi's house, and is now at his knees begging, begging with all of his life, with tears in his eyes... to play Trust? Something must be up, because no one usually trusts Waluigi...


****I dedicate this fic to my fellow Nintendo fan from Germany (I think so, lemme check. Yeah, and she's a Walgi fan too!), VeraTheDreamer. I hope she reads this, but you're welcome to as well. ****

* * *

"C'mon, trust me; I won't let you get hurt."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

Luigi cocked his head, glaring at the male taking to him, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm not rubbing my nose, I'm keeping eye contact, I'm not putting something in between us, I'm not – look, I'm not doing anything to hint at you that I'm lying – just trust me!"

"I don't think I will." Luigi turned away, "You're never trustworthy."

Waluigi stamped his foot while straightening his arms down by his sides in anger, "Honestly, Luigi."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Just once."

"Nuh uh."

"Please Luigi?"

The shorter turned to look at the taller, "Waluigi, since when are you worth trusting?"

"I'm worth trusting right now." Waluigi said. "Please."

Luigi sighed, "I'm not going to do it. I know it's called Trust and you suddenly want to play it –"

"I literally broke into your house to play it." Waluigi corrected, pulling his mustache while smiling.

"Possibly, if you're still here when Mario comes home, he's gonna be ticked."

"One round, and I'll leave you alone, please?"

One round? Trust is a game you play for more then one round – unless Waluigi had something planned. Luigi looked back at Waluigi as he gave another sigh, "I guess."

Waluigi gave a clap of joy before being bossy – "OK, stand here, facing forward, cross your arms, relax – don't give me that look _lapin_ – close your eyes and wait for me to say the queue."

"Which would be…?"

"Now."

Luigi looked at the ceiling before he closed his eyes, "You're goofy, you know that?"

"Yep."

"Why did you all of a sudden want to play games with me rather then fight me or trip me?"

"Because this is funner."

"Funner isn't a word."

"Ain't ain't a word."

"Is it according to Oxford."

"But yet funner isn't?"

"Shut up and give me the queue."

"Fine." Waluigi was quiet for a moment, Luigi heard him take a deep breath before he said, "Now."

Luigi let himself fall backward, waiting for the floor to hit his head and hear Waluigi laugh in his stupid way.

So, it was a shock whenever Luigi felt himself being caught by Waluigi's skinny arms.

Instead of feeling the floor hitting the back of his head, he felt something warm on his mouth.

Eyes widening, Luigi stared at Waluigi – who was also staring back, uncrossing his arms to hurriedly wrap them around Waluigi for support, he thought he was going to fall.

Waluigi gave a chuckle before he broke the kiss, "You trust me now?"

Red-faced, embarrassed, and wishing that he could disappear into the floor, Luigi darted his eyes around the room, "Uh, uh, I – I guess…"

"So." Waluigi's smile widened, "Will you always trust me?"

"M-maybe…" Luigi started to shake, "… um, a-are you gonna…"

Waluigi nodded, "Of course." He said before letting Luigi go.

The shorter yelped before he landed on the couch, getting ready to fuss at Waluigi before said character fell on top of him, laughing.

"You son of –" Luigi began, "– get off me!"

"That's what she said."

"You're a perverted –"

"Quiet, _lapin!_"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because I can _lapin._"

"Oh, whatever." Luigi looked to the side while Waluigi tried to get in his face again. Silently, Luigi begged, _Don't kiss me again, I liked it..._

They were quiet before Waluigi asked, "Do you wanna play again?"  
_

****Walgi is NUMBER ONE! OK so I had this idea randomly while I was washing dishes. I was being stupid and sliding around on my butt on the hardwood floor to the kitchen to do my chores, and when I pulled myself up I thought I was gonna fall backward. Somehow that led to this story. All comments are welcome, aside from rude ones about Walgi, or ones about how weird Walgi is. BTW, lapin is French for rabbit, I think. IDK why, but to me Waluigi would be secretly speaking French :D****


End file.
